


Weighted

by DubiousSparrow



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, M/M, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DubiousSparrow/pseuds/DubiousSparrow
Summary: Ronan has figured out what Adam needs to sleep.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	Weighted

Adam was a light sleeper. 

Whether they were at St. Agnes or The Barns, Ronan rolling over was enough to wake him, but usually he fell right back to sleep, comforted by Ronan’s strong, solid body beside him.

If he couldn’t fall back asleep immediately, he would run his hand over Ronan’s skin, drawing his fingers as lightly as a breath from the nape of his neck to his hip. Ronan would shiver in his sleep. Sometimes let out a soft sigh.

Tonight, as he watched Ronan’s peaceful face lit by the moonlight coming through his little apartment’s single window, Adam pressed his fingers into the warm muscle of Ronan’s back a little deeper. And Ronan shifted and opened his eyes.

“Hey,” Ronan’s voice was rough with sleep.

“Hey,” Adam whispered, drawing his hand to Ronan’s mouth and running his index finger over Ronan’s bottom lip.

Ronan closed his eyes and pulled Adam’s finger into his mouth, sucking just at the rough, calloused tip.

Adam groaned and threw his leg over Ronan’s ass, nudging him to turn from his belly onto his side.

Ronan obeyed Adam’s unspoken request, shifting his body so they were pressed together.

Adam pulled his finger from Ronan’s mouth, and Ronan gave an involuntary whimper of loss.

Adam replaced his finger with his lips, and then with his tongue, and Ronan moaned into his mouth.

Adam pulled away.

“I can’t sleep,“ he whispered into Ronan’s ear.

Ronan opened his clear blue eyes and Adam felt a hum deep in his stomach.

Ronan kissed him softly, and then rolled over on top of Adam, covering his body and letting his full weight rest upon him. 

Adam sighed with relief. He loved this. He didn’t understand why. But they had figured this out. Adam loved to be underneath Ronan. The weight of his body was a balm on Adam’s anxious, grasping soul. He couldn’t move. He didn’t want to. His brain quieted. There was nothing else he should, or could, be doing right then. He could rest.

He wanted to stay in this tiny bed beneath Ronan for as long as he could, away from the world, away from his mind, protected and warm and held down to the earth.

“This OK?” Ronan murmured into Adam’s good ear.

“Yeah, this is good,” Adam whispered back as he found Ronan’s hands and interlaced their fingers.

“Wake me if you have to move, OK?” Ronan said, low and sleepy, “Bite me if I don’t wake up.”

Adam smiled into Ronan’s neck, “Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ronan really would make the best weighted blanket in the world, can we all agree?
> 
> I've been working on an addition to [River Town](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341941) but needed to get this idea out of my head in the meantime. Sending you my weighted love, sweethearts.


End file.
